<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll follow you by Deanpala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672805">I’ll follow you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala'>Deanpala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar Martin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hunt!Martin, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is an avatar of the hunt, and Jon is his prey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar Martin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter is the same as the hunt Martin chapter on man of many fears so if you’ve read that you can skip this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon can tell something is following him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everywhere he goes, he sees someone out of the corner of his eye. Things keep getting misplaced, moved by something, and every time he comes into work or back home, a fresh brewed cup of tea is waiting for him, just the way he likes it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s tried all sorts of things to escape whoever’s following him. He takes a week off of work and goes abroad, not even wasting time packing or going home, or booking tickets ahead of time, in case he tips it off, but it simply doesn’t matter. At furthest it’s a few days behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries his best to ignore it, but he can’t shake the oppressive dread. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It finally becomes impossible to ignore when he’s being mugged in an alley way, and someone drops down and murders his muggers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries to get away while they’re distracted, he really does, but he doesn’t even get two yards away before being tackled. They roll a few times, and when they stop Jon finds his wrists and himself pinned to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A boyish grin lights up above him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Martin? But I- we thought you died months ago? Wait, hold on, have you been following me this entire time?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin’s smile widens and Jon can see an unnatural sharpness to his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Course. I tried to forget about you but well... I couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon lets out a shaky relieved laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- good lord you scared me, I thought you were going to kill me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin doesn’t say anything, doesn’t make a move to let him up, just keeps smiling, and anxiety twists in Jons stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You- you aren’t going to kill me, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin lets out a little hmm of agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was hunting you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon tenses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you caught me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, suppose I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does- what does that mean for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I won, and you’re mine now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin gets off Jon at this, but doesn’t let go of his wrists until he picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, causing Jon to yelp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait wait. If you, if you just keep me then... then the hunts over right? And there’s no fun in that s-so you should just let me go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin thinks over it for a second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what? Sure. When you escape, we can start over, but there’s not much point in me winning if I just keep letting you go, so your mine until you get away, and I’ll leave you plenty of opportunities, and when we reach a certain amount of time, that’ll be the end of the game.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon shakes at this and closes his eyes tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When? And what, what happens, when the game ends?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Takes the fun out of it if you know how many times, you should fight just as hard each one. But, I figure, if I keep hold of you for a year or so, I’ll just keep you and save myself the work. No more catch and release.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if I win? If I stay away for a year?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll leave you alone, but you won’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the Admiral starts hissing all the time, Jon is on edge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This feeling is quickly shown to be right as he’s lifted up by the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon lets out a string of swears and kicks back, but it doesn’t do anything, and Martin tilts his head like he’s listening, and gives Jon an unimpressed stare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really. You’re on the run and you got a cat? We can take them with us, I don’t mind, but that really doesn’t bode well for stealth when you have to go out for food regularly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not my cat he’s- it doesn’t matter, I can’t waste time on games right now, I need-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll say you can’t, did you know there’s a police woman hunting for you? It’s very rude, I’M supposed to chase you, not anyone else. Maybe wouldn’t mind sharing if she asked, but she wants to kill you! If anyone gets to do it it should be me, get your own prey! Anyway, doesn’t matter now, because I finally won, and that means I get to keep you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sounds rather smug about this fact and Jon’s face goes ashen and Martin throws him over his shoulder like he has so many times before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean you won it- it hasn’t been a year you only just got me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear you never listen! I said if it’s over a year OR after a pre chosen amount of hunts of my choice. This is time number nine, that’s the number I settled before, and even if it wasn’t I’m not letting a murder cop touch my stuff, so. End of that discussion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon thrashes harder than he ever has against Martin before. Before he was an unpleasant nuisance, but this.... this seems more sinister.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin just smiles wildly at his struggling and watches with amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t get out of his grasp, so he does the only thing he can think of.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He begs. His head is bowed with tears streaming from his eyes and he begs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please I- is there anything I can do to stop you from killing me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jon I’m not going to kill you, I just meant that no one else gets to because I have first rights.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You aren’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But- That first time,I asked if you were going to kill me and you just said that you were hunting me! That you got to keep me because you won!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, keep being the primary word there Jon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought- I thought I was going to be a trophy or- or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin looks thoughtful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I suppose you are, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to kill you. I’m hardly going to just keep a rotting corpse around am I? And I can’t exactly have you taxidermied. It was never my intention to hurt you Jon, you’re far to fun for that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon stops crying and looks at Martin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fun, but I- I thought you said the game was over?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean it is for you, no more running away or whatever, but I’m still going to toy with you on occasion. No point winning if no fun comes out of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jon shutters at this and starts kicking when Martin goes to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait! Wait I uh, at least let me say goodbye, let her know that I’m not hurt or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin doesn’t put Jon down, but does pick up pen and paper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dear whatshername, don’t worry about Jon he’s fine, I’ve kidnapped him. Don’t try and call the cops, he’s on the run. There is no ransom so don’t bother. Good enough?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh- no it’s not good enough! I’m- this is the last thing I’m going to be able to say to someone who isn’t you, just let me write it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martin sighs like he’s the one being inconvenienced here and sets Jon down, while still keeping a grip on his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have two minutes, then we’re leaving, no more conversation about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon let’s out a yelp when he’s bowled over off the couch, and is then upside down from being pulled up by his leg.</p><p>Martin of course, smiles down at him, and Jon groans.</p><p>“You’re going to kill me. Do you have to that every time you come back?”</p><p>“Maybe. Or maybe, I just like to keep you on your toes.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed. What was it this time?”</p><p>Martin puts Jon down and rifles through his bag, and Jon winces. He hates when Martin does this sort of thing.</p><p>He pulls out a partially melted hand and sets it on the coffee table.</p><p>“Is that-“</p><p>“Yep,” Martin says, wrapping himself around Jon and holding his burnt hand with two of his own “she won’t do that to anyone else ever again.”</p><p>He nuzzles against Jon’s cheek and Jon can’t help but think that he’s being marked in some way, the way cats or rabbits do on occasion to what they consider theirs.</p><p>“You were just reading this time. Giving up trying to get away finally?”</p><p>“Saw the trap beneath the window, and I do not enjoy being in those until you choose to let me down. Carpet wasn’t even a good disguise.”</p><p>“Hmmm” Martin says happily, and buries himself into Jon further.</p><p>Jon’s trying to stop squirming when he does that, trying to stop wanting to get away and slow his heart rate, because those things seem to make it last longer with Martin.</p><p>It’s hard though. He is afraid and uncomfortable, and they sit there for at least another thirty minutes until he decides to let him up.</p><p>“What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>“Take out is fine.”</p><p>Martin chuckles at this.</p><p>“Still hoping someone will notice you here? Maybe one of these days I’ll let them, and then we’ll just move again. You know I can tell if they know right? I can tell if they’re scared, so it won’t work.”</p><p>“I have to try, and like Chinese.”</p><p>“Fair enough I guess.”</p><p>They get interrupted in their conversation by the sound of someone trying to break the door down and Martin rolls his eyes and grabs the rope.</p><p>Jon takes a step back.</p><p>“It’s not my fault, I can’t contact anyone here.”</p><p>“I know,” Martin says, and then ties him up before going to open the door open.</p><p>“Tim, Sasha. Elias still want his archivist back then.”</p><p>“That’s not why we’re doing this” Sasha says.</p><p>“Sure” Martin says agreeably.</p><p>“Where is he?” Tim demands.</p><p>“Of course, I’m being rude. You know the drill, come on in.”</p><p>“I don’t like how you treat this as if it’s no big deal” Sasha says, holding a knife toward him, and Martin shrugs.</p><p>“It really isn’t to me, becoming rather routine by this point. Company’s nice anyway, not like I can have to many people over who are understanding of the whole situation.”</p><p>“We aren’t visiting” Tim bites out “this isn’t fun for us. Please just- let him go Martin. We don’t want to kill you, but we will if we have to.”</p><p>“You say that every time, and yet I’m still here. Tea?”</p><p>“No.” Sasha says.</p><p>Tim upon seeing Jon tied up immediately rushes to his side, but doesn’t touch him. He knows the rules well enough by now.</p><p>“Jon! Are you okay? He hasn’t hurt you?”</p><p>“No, it’s- nothings really changed from the last time. I’m okay. You need to stop coming after me I- I think he enjoys it, and I’m worried that the only reason he isn’t keeping you too is he hasn’t gotten bored yet.”</p><p>“Is that a hand on the table?” Sasha asks.</p><p>“Yeah, gift for Jon.” Martin says.</p><p>“I keep telling you I don’t want you to revenge kill everyone who’s ever hurt me.”</p><p>“Well, I enjoy it so.”</p><p>Martin picks him up and leans him against himself. He knows Tim won’t risk shooting him with Jon right there, even as he sucks in an upset breath at him touching Jon. He ignores it and starts running a hand through Jon’s hair.</p><p>“So, how’ve you been?”</p><p>“Well,” Tim says, voice full of false cheer “we’ve been chasing this asshole we thought was a good person who’s kidnapped our friend, you?”</p><p>“Oh come on, I’m not that bad I’ve been taking good care of Jon, he hasn’t been hurt once since I got him. And I’ve been doing good, obviously. He’s still here so.”</p><p>“Made it as far as the fire escape once,” Jon says.</p><p>“Yup. I was pretty impressed, he went kicking and screaming the whole way back.”</p><p>Tim grits his teeth and says nothing.</p><p>“Maybe we could meet some sort of compromise,” Sasha offers “you could- you could switch out who you’re chasing down or keeping, and when we find you you could let the old one go.”</p><p>She’s practically pleading at this point, but Martin just scoffs.</p><p>“I don’t know what it’ll take to make you understand, I’ve already won. I’ve earned getting to keep Jon, he isn’t getting away. If I wanted to keep you, for one I’d have to earn it, and for two I already would. As long as I have him, you’re going to chase me, and you can’t talk me into giving him back to stop it because I enjoy this.”</p><p>He’s suddenly shoving Jon off his lap and lunges at Tim, pinning his arms down to his sides in an instant.</p><p>“Sasha. Put the weapons down, and come over here.”</p><p>She hesitates, and Martin, still holding Tim, reaches over and grabs the gun Tim had dropped. </p><p>“Come on. Slowly.”</p><p>She comes over, and Martin ties her and Tim’s arms together before shoving them toward the window, causing a very thick net to pull up, suspending them in the air.</p><p>He leaves to pack their stuff quickly, and drops one of the knives into the net.</p><p>He uses the other one to cut Jon loose and he hauls him up, hand wrapped around his arm.</p><p>“Well, good time as always, we’ll see you next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>